The strong demand for a reduction of emissions of greenhouse gases, combined with increasingly strict requirements for automobile safety and the price of fuels, have given the manufacturers of land motor vehicles an incentive to making increasing use of steels with improved mechanical strength in the bodies of their vehicles to reduce the thickness of parts and therefore the weight of vehicles while maintaining structural mechanical strength. In this regard, steels that combine high strength with sufficient formability for shaping without the occurrence of cracks are becoming increasingly important. Several families of steels having different levels of mechanical strength have been proposed over time and in succession. These families include DP (for Dual Phase) steels, TRIP steels (for Transformation Induced Plasticity), Multiphase steels and even low-density steels (FeAl).
To respond to this demand for increasingly lighter-weight vehicles, it is therefore necessary to have increasingly stronger steels to compensate for the reduction in thickness. However, it is known that, in the field of carbon steels, an increase in mechanical strength is generally accompanied by a loss of ductility. In addition, the manufacturers of land motor vehicles are designing increasingly complex parts that require steels that have high levels of ductility.
WO2012164579 describes a microstructure composed principally of bainite for a steel having the following chemical composition C: 0.25-0.55, Si: 0.5-1.8, Mn: 0.8-3.8, Cr: 0.2-2.0, Ti: 0.0-0.1, Cu: 0.0-1.2, V: 0.0-0.5, Nb: 0.0-0.06, Al: 0.0-2.75, N: <0.004, P: <0.025, S: <0.025. The fabrication process for this hot bainitic steel comprises the steps of cooling the coiled sheet to ambient temperature, whereby the bainitic transformation occurs during cooling. In the framework of this patent the bainitic microstructure is obtained by a hot process that results in a thick, high-strength sheet. Cold rolling to reduce the thickness requires the application of very high forces and the hot sheet is unable to respond to the imperatives of weight reduction to meet the requirements of the automobile sector.
On the other hand, EP 1553202 describes a very high-strength steel with resistance to embrittlement caused by an elevated hydrogen content comprising: 0.06 to 0.6% C; 0.5 to 3% Si+Al; 0.5 to 3% Mn; less than 0.15% P; and less than 0.02% S by weight, whereby the microstructure including more than 3% residual austenite, more than 30% bainitic ferrite and preferably less than 50% polygonal ferrite in area ratio. The steels obtained with this invention have widely scattered characteristics in terms of mechanical properties on account of broad windows in terms of chemical composition and the metallurgical route, i.e. the production parameters.